


An Omega's Reflection

by CassieRaven



Series: The Twitter One-Word Story Requests of Hannibal and other HEU Pairings [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Abigail Hobbs is a Cannibal, Abigail and Will partners in crime, Abigail is their adoptive daughter, Abigail is their surrogate daughter, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort Food, Dark Will Graham, Domestic Relationship, Establish Relationship between Will and Hannibal, Established Relationship, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal is still the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Omega Will Graham, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Food Cravings, Pregnant Omega, Pregnant Omega Will, Pregnant Will Graham, Season One-Season Two, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves His Dogs, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Will Knows, Will's having his and Hannibal's Pup/Pups, cannibal family, cannibal husbands, cannibals, domestic partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven
Summary: An expecting Omega Will's daughter Abigail surprises him at home with a much needed meal.Mirror, Writing Prompt from Twitter Request of, "Send me a one-word prompt and I will write you a drabble."
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Twitter One-Word Story Requests of Hannibal and other HEU Pairings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665664
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	An Omega's Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murasaki069](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Murasaki069), [murasaki69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki69/gifts).



> Hello readers and followers, welcome to a new set of series in prompt and drabble various writings. This time, it's prompt writing requests from my fellow Fannibals and followers on my Fandom Fan Art and Fan Fiction Writing account on Twitter (at my Twitter @LeCassieRaven).  
> Each person has sent to me requested tweet one-word requests for me to write a drabble around the selected word they've sent into me through twitter tweet comments. 
> 
> This first twitter one-word request is from Murasaki069 who requested the word "Mirror", enjoy your story request my lovely fellow Fannibal, it was wonderful to write this for you.  
> Also, I would like to add, that this is my first time venturing into writing the Hannibal Alpha/Omega/Beta genre that some of us in the Hannibal Fan Fiction enjoy reading and writing in the fandom. I thought with this prompt/drabble, that an Alpha/Omega story would work wonderfully with it, and to try my hands at taking a stab (no pun intended) in writing in the Alpha/Omega/Beta fandom fun.  
> I'd like to thank Ash The Fannibal a.k.a. Nicestofthedamned for Beta-Reading this for me, so thank you so much, Ash, because I greatly appreciated this. 
> 
> Everyone else, I hope you will also enjoy reading this drabble.

* * *

****Prompt/Drabble:**** Twitter Drabble One-Word Prompt Request of "Mirror".

 ** **Prompt Requested By**** Murasaki069

 ****Ship/Pairing:** ** Hannibal/Will (Hannigram, Hannibal)

 ** **Title:**** An Omega's Reflection **  
**

* * *

**  
  
**Will continued to look at himself quietly in the mirror's reflection in the upstairs bathroom of his house now "theirs", his and Hannibal's house in Wolf Trap.  
His hair still slightly damp, skin just dried with his towel around his waist loosely by his chubby looking belly.  
He was examining himself in the mirror again. Doing it again, like he couldn't help himself though he wasn't self-conscious with his body, having accepted the changes pregnancy was slowly doing to his body.  
He was like every other Omega, but then again, he wasn't like every other Omega who was considered "normal".

  
  
He didn't like grooming himself like other male or female Omegas did; he preferred keeping his facial hair of messy hair locks of brunette curls and his scruffy beard.  
Instead of getting married young freshly out of high school, he had focused his time back then joining the police department after police academy school, later venturing into teaching as a professor at Quantico when trying to apply to be an FBI agent didn't go well.  
While Omegas threw themselves into loving and nurturing the parental sides of themselves into their children, their pups; Will settled on becoming a caring and loving parent to his pack of dogs and his Alpha that came along later into his life unexpectedly.  
Other Omegas were natural addicts to being stay-at-home mothers/fathers, cleaning their domains religiously, never wanting to work.  
(Will though sometimes enjoyed cooking a recipe for fish or baked cornbread muffins, or tidying up around their home mostly left those duties to Hannibal, who preferred handling those things, happy like Will to break out of the expected molds of Alphas and Omegas in roles.)

  
  
Here Will was in his mid-thirties, a dog owner to a hoard of stray rescue dogs, part-time fisherman, an Omega, happily married to his Alpha husband who was a psychiatrist and secretly a cannibal. He was now a pregnant Omega, still getting used to the new role at three months with his belly holding their first pup, showing with its baby bump.  
Will didn't know why he kept staring at his bump when he should be used to it by now.  
Shaking his head, he moved, towel still around his waist out of the bathroom and down the hall, to the bedroom that he and Hannibal had transformed into a full walk-in closet room for both of their clothing, and everyday wear.  
He had to get dressed, after having slept in all morning much to his content, Hannibal letting him get more sleep in that morning before he and Abigail had left for work and school.  
  
  
Today, Will wanted to do some online browsing for potential buying things for the pup's nursery they'd be transforming the extra bedroom upstairs into.  
Other than that, he had free time between a field on speaker calls from Beverly and Alana when they'd need to reach him for any verbal advice he could assist them regarding cases in the field they were working on.  
Will was glad he was allowed to be given early maternity leave from teaching and dealing with being at crime scenes for case thanks to his supportive pushes from Alana, Hannibal, and his doctor's orders to have Jack given in to signing off on Will's leave request.  
He could spend his newfound freedom finally to himself here at their home, more time with their canine children, resting, trying to be stress and anxiety-free.  
Maybe now with time alone, Will could try his hands at making some of Hannibal's meat stored in their outback freezer from his 'hunts' into some Southern comfort meal he could surprise his very loving and patient Alpha with.

  
  
"Maybe making some 'pork' or 'beef' into a gumbo to go with some lentils and rice would be good for dinner tonight. I know you're loving the idea of rice since you can't seem to get enough of any kind of rice or baked beans with 'pork' for flavoring," Will spoke gently to the pup in his belly that seemed to agree with his potential choice for the future evening meal.

  
The pregnant Omega while he got dressed, throwing on an under white t-shirt with plaid overshirt, comfortable maternity lay around grey yoga pants heard someone entering the house from downstairs.  
He wasn't alarmed or looked worried, there were only two people with copies of keys to their home, his spouse and their adopted daughter who had recently just moved in with them in the last few months after them being made her guardians and adoptive parents had been finalized.

  
"Dad? It's me, Abby. My fourth-period class ended short in biology class, so I thought I'd skip lunch at the campus to drive home. Pop's text messaged me asking me to pick up something to eat due to him being too busy with his patients at his office." Abigail's teenage Beta voice called out from downstairs.

  
"Up here coming down. I was taking a soak in the bath after waking up from sleeping in. how were your classes today?" Will asked as he was heading down the stairs, seeing Abigial greeting all the dogs with pets to their ears and backs.

  
"Classes were the usual, boring, predictable for my Senior year. Homework, as usual, honors classes. Oh, I know Pops said to get you something 'very nutritious' for lunch but, Chipotle was packed, so...I went through the drive-thru of McDonald's. Got you the usual that you like, milkshake chocolate flavored, big mac, and large fries," Abigail grinned, motioning to the paper bags of McDonald's that were on the dining room table of their open kitchen and living room area of the farmhouse.

  
  
"This is why you're my favorite human child...at least until this pup of a sister or brother comes later to join our family," Will laughed, moving through the sea of dogs to give his daughter a hug and comforting sniff at her neck to take in her Beta scent.

  
  
"Good to know I'm the favorite until this little guy or girl comes out in a few months. You sit down over here and enjoy your lunch of greasy fast food nourishment. I'll handle feeding all these guys. Come on Buster, let's get lunch going for all of you," Abigail guided her pregnant Father to the table, before calling the dogs over to join her in the kitchen.

  
  
Will did as the teenage Beta had asked, taking a seat at his chair, digging into his double stacked sesame seed burger, french fries, and a shake while he watched Zoe and Buster following Abigail about the kitchen to the fridge while the rest of the dogs stood by their food bowls.

  
  
"What do you think about helping me make some gumbo for dinner tonight Abby?" Will asked her, taking a few french fries to nibble on savoring the salt on them.

  
  
"Sounds good, I helped Papa with hunting the other night while you were home hanging out with these guys enjoying some much needed relaxing. The hunt was fun, was some guy that was going around trying to scam people by selling people fake life insurance Papa said he had seen hanging around the neighborhood he used to live in Baltimore. He barely put up a fight," Abigail shared casually, as she tended to feed the dogs, going to Buster's bowl first to serve.

  
  
"Good to know that your Papa has someone like you to help him hunt until I can get back on my feet after this pup has been born and later weaned off my Omega milk feedings in the future," Will nodded, taking another bite into his burger.

  
  
"Well, might as well learn how to properly hunt the rude. It might not be something I should put down later on my college application letters, but at least it's something good to know if we ever need to as a survival skill. So, what do you and Papa plan on decorating the nursery in? Farm animals, woodland critters, or fishing with fish?" Abigail asked, coming to join Will at the table, going through her fast-food bag to retrieve a cheeseburger and fries for herself.

  
"You're Papa wants to make a whole scenery of mountains with deer and stag, but I was thinking of it being something classic like puppies and kittens or Winnie the Pooh," Will snorted with an eye roll before he continued to explain that conversation-argument he had with her Alpha Father the early evening before.

  
  
"Classic Pooh bear would be nice for a baby's room. I don't see why he's against it, maybe having to deal with that Franklin guy as his patient is bothering him again," Abigail shrugged.

  
  
"No, That patient was finally referred to another shrink much to Hannibal's relief. He's just been rather grumpy lately because Alana and her new girlfriend that nice Omega patient of his that Alana's been trying to court Margot both keep trying to convince him to let them host our puppy baby shower," Will answered, sighing remembering how 'offended' his husband and mate had been about the whole thing of their friend not wanting Hannibal or him to worry about handling the catering, planning for the shower.

  
  
"Ahh, that's why Pop's kept trying to avoid texts and phone calls Ms. Bloom kept sending him this morning. Well, maybe you guys should let her or her girlfriend help. Didn't you guys say that Ms. Verger is involved in the party planning business for fancy living rich Omegas as a hobby? Why doesn't he call her up to help? Or Papa could always let you try planning it with Ms. Beverly?" Abigail smiled, passing the ketchup packets to Will who took them eagerly for his fries.

  
  
"That's what I told him and he just got more grumpy about refusing to let Beverly try hosting our pup shower. I wouldn't mind her wanting to throw it at her apartment or Dave & Busters or Applebee's. Better than anything too stuffy or fancy that he or Alana would want to do..." Will nodded as Abigail laughed.

  
  
"Now Dave & Busters would be fantastic to hold a baby shower at," Abigail grinned.

  
  
"Exactly, See why you're my current favorite child?" Will nodded smiling back.

  
  
"Papa always likes making things difficult, wanting to handle everything catering and party wise," Abigail shook her head, continuing to join her adoptive Father Omega in eating their lunch.

  
  
"You know him, our living cannibal-Alpha male who's a control freak. I think I'll be able to convince him to just let Margot and Beverly join forces to find and co-host the baby shower somewhere simply like having it here in our home with whatever catering they want to get for food to have for the puppy shower. If it means them both agreeing to cater anything close to the kind of appetizers and main dishes that myself and this pup likes eating tastebud wise," Will chuckled, giving his belly's bump an affectionate pat.

  
  
"So, they'd have to find someone who's a top catering chef that is a master at making delicious fried shrimp puffs, the perfect southern style potato salad with the right amount of crunchy pickles in it, tangy and spicy chicken wings, some deep-fried catfish, hush puppies, pigs in a blanket, bread pudding soaked in condensed sweet milk," Abigail laughed as she listed some of Will's favorite foods and currently favorite food cravings he had lately.

  
  
"Don't forget having all of those deep-fried and regular fried entrees all covered in ranch dressing and Louisiana Tobasco hot sauce. If Margot or Bev can find any catering party chef that's willing to make all of that with the expected fancy crap for your Father Hannibal's snooty scent of a togue pallet and all his fancy friends, then we're good," Will joined her in snickering and laughing.

  
"What about them having to hire a catered pastry chef or baker to make the desserts? I know you'd want something more satisfying than a huge decorated too pretty to eat mountain baby shower cake and delicate fancy-looking art cupcakes or little tea cakes I'm sure Papa would want to argue to have done with their tastes in visual art and elegance of food Papa always have at the dinner parties he throws," Abigail inquired, bringing up to her motherly figure, her Omega Father.

  
  
"As long as there would be some fancy version of twinkies, ladyfingers, and sno-balls, I'll happily let any bakery catering make whatever cake and cupcakes that are looking like some insane art worshipping to me and this loving pup in my womb if it means I get to eat anything close to my favorite desserts," Will answered, seeming to be willing to compromise and agree to anything.

  
  
"I have no doubt that those ladies and the hired catering service would agree to any compromises that you the pregnant Omega 'Mommy' to be would desire happily since you have the final say with it being your puppy shower...Papa's only say is being allowed to sign the checks," Abigail snickered, grinning mischievously while taking a sip of her large cherry coke drink.

  
"You got that right Abby, what every Alpha wants is a very happy pregnant Omega spouse and mate. Whatever this Omega wants, this Omega gets...unless your Alpha Papa wants to spend his nights sleeping at his office or here sleeping outside with just a non-scented blanket and pillow without my scent on them," Will grinned slightly evilly and just as mischievous looking, popping some more salty french fries into his mouth.

  
  
"That's right Dad, as they say, Happy Omega, Happy life." Abigail agreed.

  
  
"That's right, happy life indeed if I'm happy...which reminds me, I better text message your Papa. I'm out of Lousiana brand Tobasco sauce, so he'll be going on a little grocery run for me after he's done at work to pick me up a couple of bottles of hot sauce, and some frozen tater tots and nacho cheese sauce the dipping kind," Will mumbled lightly, getting up to go retrieve his cellphone from his and Hannibal's bed in the living room.

  
  
"Can you ask him too to pick up some Ben and Jerry's ice cream in the new flavor they got called 'Netflix & Chill'd' please Dad," Abigail immediately asked looking excited.

  
  
"Alright, adding your ice cream choice to the list along with my own Ben & Jerry's favorite pint of some 'Bourbon Pecan Pie' for our beloved grumpy cannibal husband and daddy to pick up for us," Will smirked viciously while texting away on his phone's keyboard to a message for Hannibal.

  
  
"Think Pop's will be upset at our stopping by the nearest grocery store chain requests?" Abigail giggled.

  
  
"He'll be really pissed about it but will bite his lip, growl, scowl meanly, mumble in Lithuanian and English possible disgust or curses, and still head to the nearest store to do as he's been bided to," Will nodded, still grinning with a shit-eating grin.

  
  
"It's great to be a pregnant Omega, isn't it Dad?" Abigail asked, handing Will his milkshake as he returned to the kitchen dining room table, after finishing his text messaging.

  
  
"Yes it is Abby, yes it is." Will agreed.

* * *

****The End** **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first requested one-word prompt stories completed, finished. I hope everyone along with the Fannibal who requested this story prompt/drabble had enjoyed reading it.  
> If you liked it, loved it, then wonderful, fill free to leave a comment or follow/favorite this story if you liked it. If you didn't like it, care for it, or hated it, then fill free to click the back button and exit out of this story, no need to leave a comment. 
> 
> If anyone has any requests for one-word story prompts or drabbles, fill free to request me to write in Hannibal or Hannibal Extended Universe (HEU) pairings or ships, at my twitter (@LeCassieRaven) or here in comments/reviews.  
> Until the next story post, later.  
> 


End file.
